Only recently, have new technologies emerged that promise to make female sterilization a short, outpatient procedure.
Laparoscopic sterilization already represents an outpatient procedure which may be done in some clinics and hospitals under local or general anaesthesia. Using specially designed instruments, including a laparoscope with fiber optic illumination, trained physicians can now see directly into the abdominal cavity and cut or block the fallopian tubes with only one or two small incisions.
Laparoscopic tubal cauterization consists basically in placing under the buttock and back of a patient a metal plate of fair dimensions which has been coated with a special conductive paste. This plate is electrically connected converting the whole body into one pole. An electro-surgical instrument, which has one extremity insertable in the abdominal cavity to contact a fallopian tube, represents the other pole. The gynecologist then causes a current discharge on the tube until it becomes completely blocked from coagulation.
The popularity of laparoscopic tubal cauterization is presently being tempered by a constant flow of reports on complications. Most of these complications are due to the fact that these electro-surgical instruments work on the principle of one electrode converting the body into one pole and the specific instrument being the other pole. Since the human body is a relatively poor electrical conductor, a huge input is needed to convert the body into one pole. As a result, it has been observed that there is quite a spillage of electricity by the instrument in the abdominal cavity thereby creating the danger of shock, cardiac arrest and even electrocution. The flow and direction of current is erratic and unpredictable and the very humid atmosphere inside the abdominal cavity and the serosity covering the organs increase the conductivity whereby production of intraabdominal sparking is made possible with secondary intestinal burning.
Outside the body, chemical burns resulting from the substance used for the preparation of the field between the skin and the plate have been found. Also, electrical burns from a malfunction of the unit and even actual fire burns with the use of a flammable material (alcohol) have occurred as a result of the production of a spark outside the body.